Untitled as yet
by evil-tala
Summary: reiXkai yaoi fic! after the world tournament rei and kai get captured and taken back to biovault... it's kinda agnsty but a bit mushy as well! aK!! tHiS iS tHe FiNaL ChApTeR!!!~ please R&!!R
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Umm.. I don't have a title for this story yet, so I was thinking.. after you read it would you like to name it? If any of you people would like to name it just review a name in the "_&_" thingies and the one I think is the best will be named that! ^_^ thankies enjoy!   
  
hudson soft/takara, beblade project tv tokyo.   
  
uh, / and \ mean that the person is speaking in a different language, but i don't know it so i'll just put that in to make it seem like that.   
  
Kai knew that his opponent would give in eventually; he had done this a million times before. It was the time of the world finals, the time of deciding who would be the beyblading world champ. Anytime now, he thought, anytime. Just as he knew, Rei pulled away at that exact moment for breath.   
  
"See. I can beat you anyday." Kai said in a mocking tone. Rei just giggled and snuggled deep into Kai's lap, wrapping arms tightly around his shoulders. They were alone and comfortable. Just how they liked it.   
  
It was the time of the world finals, both of them knew it. But how could they be serious like this? They had been in love since the American tournament, but didn't let it interfere with their blading. They knew when to be serious, and when they could just enjoy being with the other. But now, it was less than an hour until the champion would be revealed. So why would they waste their time thinking about how Tyson was going when they knew he was more than capable of whipping Tala's ass?   
  
After the match, the BladeBreakers were named the chamions of the Beyblading world. When the whole announcement was over with, Kai grabbed Rei's hand and they ran out into the snow. They were both in one of the best moods they had ever been in, and were looking forward to an entire afternoon together. So that's why Rei was surprised when Kai stopped suddenly; and Rei crashed into him.   
  
"Kai? What did you stop for?" Rei asked giggling. He threw his arms around Kai's neck, and tried to get a kiss, but Kai pushed him away.   
  
"Kai? What's wrong?" Rei asked, his voice suddenly full of confusion and concern.   
  
Kai merely raised a hand to point at what Rei hadn't yet noticed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boris was standing there with the Demolition Boys behind him, an evil look on his ugly face. Rei cowered behind Kai, trying to find a direction that they could run in. But behind them, a van had pulled up that Kai hadn't noticed; his eyes were fixed on Boris.   
  
"What is this? What do you want with us?" Kai demanded to know.   
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Boris said with a grin, and grabbed the boys by their necks. Kai knew better that to try and escape when someone was holding him this way, but Rei had no idea. He kicked and screamed, trying to hit Boris with all his might. They were thrown into the back of the van, and the doors were slammed behind them.  
  
They heard the Demolition Boys get into the front fot the van, and they started moving.   
  
Kai sat with his back against the wall. It was pitch black in there, and he had no idea if Rei was next to him or not.   
  
Before he knew it, Rei silently started to cry. Crystal clear droplets fell down his cheeks, and he called out for the only other person he cared about.   
  
"Kai! Where are you?" He sniffed.   
  
"Rei, i'm fine. I'm sitting near the back of the van, but against the wall."   
  
A few seconds later, Kai felt Rei crawl into his lap.   
  
"Kai? Where are we going?" Rei asked in a small voice, then he sniffed.   
  
"I don't know. But no matter what they do, don't give in to them. They're pure evil, and have a way of manipulating you to think things that aren't true. Just remember that Rei. I love you, and i promise that everything will be fine. I swear to you, you'll be fine, and so will i. Just trust me." Rei curled up against Kai, gripping the silky material of Kai's shirt tightly in his fists.   
  
Kai leant down, and kissed Rei softly. Rei knew he could trust Kai, he had to. Kai had dealt with them before, and he knew what to do. Rei couldn't see it, but a moment later, he knew that Kai was crying as well. He felt the tear fall onto his hand. That's when he knew that even Kai was afraid of them. Kai was holding Rei tightly, running his hands over the soft hair, muttering that they would be fine - but Rei had a sudden feeling that they wouldn't be. KAI was scared, he was never scared, even at most things that would give others nightmares he held his head high and didn't even flinch.   
  
"Kai, you know what they're like. That's why you're afraid, isn't it?" Rei asked timidly. There was a long silence before Kai answered.   
  
"I guess i am. I haven't known real fear since i was here when i was little. Oh, god. Rei, no matter what happens or what they do, don't give in, don't trust them, especially if Boris says that something won't hurt - trust me, it will. I know what they're capable of."   
  
Rei had the sudden urge to break down and cry just like a little kid. He did. He wasn't crying loudly or anything, but he was shaking all over, tears were coming faster than he could wipe than away, and the only comfort he could find was Kai.   
  
"K...Kai, i'm so...sc..scared.....wha..what...will the..they do?"   
  
"Oh, Rei. I have no idea, but i know how you feel. They did this to me so long ago, but i remember the feeling that i have right now. Pure horror, Rei. Even i have no idea what scheme Boris has come up with this time." Kai couldn't do anything about the situation they were in, or what would happen to them as soon as Boris took them wherever he was heading. All he could do was comfort Rei, and in doing so, comforting himself in the fact that he knew Rei wasn't feeling so scared. But they both were. Two of the most fearless beybladers around were cowering in each others arms, fearing for the other more than himself.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The van started to slow down, and Kai knew there was only a few moments left where they would be safe. He leant down and kissed Rei's trembling lips, and wiped away as many tears as he could in the dark.   
  
"Remember how much i love you......" Kai whispered, then the doors at the back were opened.   
  
They grabbed Rei first. He was dragged kicking and screaming away from Kai. He reached out to try and grab Kai's outstretched hand. He grabbed it, but only for a few seconds. Another hand came out of nowhere, slamming Rei's wrist, forcing it away.   
  
"NO! KAI!! NO!! LET ME GO!!!" Rei screamed, tears covering his pale cheeks. He tried kicking, biting, yelling, but in the end, none of it had any effect. He was taken inside the place he thought he would never see again. It was the Abbey where the Demolition Boys trained. He was taken down, deep under the main building. He had a brief recollection of this place, and screamed as soon as he saw it, the noise echoing off the stone walls.   
  
Kai was completely different. His heart ached at the sight of seeing Rei that distraught. He had promised that nothing would happen to either of them, and already Rei had a dull ache in his wrist from where he had been forced to let go of Kai's hand. The tears on Kai's face had dried in the frigid wind outside, but it felt like his knees were going to give way underneath him as soon as he saw the stone building. The place he dreaded, the place that had haunted his dreams for the last ten years. His hands were being held behind his back as he was led down to the secret part of the building. He head a scream echo through the stone hallway.   
  
"REI!!! HANG ON, YOU'LL BE FINE!!!" Kai bellowed, but was cut short as a hand clamped his mouth shut. He was thrown into a damp room that held two rooms that looked like prison cells. Nothing in it, the stone walls were bare, but a small sheet was lying in the corner. Boris and his henchmen left room laughing, saying something that sounded like, 'In the morning, just you wait kid. More pain that you ever thought you'd have to go through again.'  
  
Kai looked up and saw something that made him feel even worse about his situation. Rei was in a cell across the room from him, looking terrified, clutching the grimy sheet tightly as if it were Kai's shirt.   
  
"Rei, are you alright?" Kai asked in a soft, soothing voice.   
  
"Kai! Why are we here?"Rei asked, his bottom lip trembling.   
  
"I don't know. But i do know that whatever they're planning will start in the morning. I heard them say it as they walked out."   
  
"Kai, i'm scared. They said something to me, and i don't know what they're planning to do, but i don't really like the sound of it."   
  
"What did they say Rei?"   
  
"They said something about feeling the worst pain i could ever imagine....."   
  
Kai tried to swallow what he had to say, but knew Rei would find out in the morning anyway.   
  
"That's probably the only thing you can rely on them saying. It will be painful Rei, i've been through it all before. I know you haven't but do your best. Don't think about it, just keep your mind on me, ok?"   
  
Rei gave a slight nod, before whispering.   
  
"I love you Kai."   
  
"Shh, i know. I love you too Rei. Try to go to sleep, this will probably be the last time you get to have a full night sleep in a while."   
  
Rei nodded slightly before wrapping himself in the dirty sheet and leaning against the cold bars of the cell where he could see Kai. Trying to imagine that he was safe in Kai's arms rather than an old sheet he cried himself to sleep about half an hour later.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Rei was jerked awake by someone grabbing his collar.   
  
"Get up kid, or Boris will make it twice as painful."   
  
Rei reluctantly stood up and followed the strange man outside of the room. He saw that Kai's cell was already empty.   
  
"Wh..where's Kai?" He asked.   
  
"Already down the hall. You'll see him in a moment." The man said with and evil grin.   
  
He opened a door, and pushed Rei inside, slamming the door right away. As soon as Rei saw what was in front of him, he slammed back against the door, slumping to the floor in terror. There was a large, dark room and all over the place were bottles with no lables, empty syringes, and there was puddles on the floor of god-knows-what. When Rei finally worked up the courage to look up, he almost passed out. Kai was sitting in a chair with his hands tied to the arms, wearing only a pair of shorts. He had sweat running from his temples, and his eyes were dating back and forth, looking for Boris. By the looks of it, he had already had quite a few needles jabbed roughly into his arm.   
  
"No, no...this isn't happening...." Rei muttered. "KAI!" He called out, and ran to the chair. Kai's eyes widened in shock when Boris reached out and grabbed Rei.   
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Rei yelled as loudly as he could.   
  
"It's no use kid, this building is like outer space. No one can hear you scream." Boris said with an evil grin. He threw Rei roughly into a chair right across from Kai, and tied his arms down.   
  
Kai was petrified. He felt an anger so strong surging through his veins, he couldn't bear to see anyone hurt Rei.   
  
"Boris, let him go. I don't care what the hell you do to me, just let him go, please, listen to me."   
  
"Keep quiet, you fool." Boris muttered and turned to Rei.   
  
"I guess that by now you have some idea what's going on, don't you, you pathetic excuse for a beyblader." And with that, he hit Rei across the head, forcing a small trickle of blood to form from under his dark hairline.   
  
Rei didn't know why, or where this sudden urge to fight back was coming from, but he found himself yelling right back into Boris' face.   
  
"Oh yeah? If i'm such a pathetic beyblader, how come i managed to beat Bryan, then?"   
  
Suddenly Rei regreted saying that. He felt another sharp pain across his cheek, and felt it already starting to bruise.   
  
"No! Leave him out of this! Let him go, he doesn't want anything to do with your experiments! Just do whatever you want to me, but please, just let Rei go....." Kai said, tears forming in his crimson eyes, the pain of his own injuries disappearing, and they were starting to look full of fear for Rei's safety rather than his own.   
  
"You think i should let him go, do you, you little brat? You managed to escape years ago but now, you'll never manage to get out of this place alive. BioVolt have upped our security by about one hundered new guards." Boris said, turning to Kai. He grabbed a syringe full of a clear liquid of the table and turned back to Rei.   
  
"NO!!! DON'T DO IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kai screamed. But it was too late. Rei's golden eyes widened in fear as he watched the point extend towards the crook of his elbow.   
  
"No!! Please, don't come near me, stay away, don't......" Rei's eyes were full of terror as the cruel man approached him. He watched Boris lower his arm, and then he felt the strongest pain in his right arm. Boris had just shoved the point right into his arm. It was far from the way doctors carefully inject people, trying to reduce pain, but by the feel of it, Boris was trying to inflict as much pain as he could. When he finally pulled it out what seemed like an eternity later, Rei was trembling from head to toe, and His face was covered in tears and sweat.   
  
Kai had closed his eyes as he saw Boris approach Rei, but when he opened them the sight he saw completely broke his heart. Rei's face was completely wet, and his eyes lookd not at all like they should, full of happiness and joy. His arms looked like it was already stating to swell up, and there was a trickle of blood from the new wound.   
  
No, not Rei, anyone but Rei.....he means everything to me....i need him, don't hurt him any more, you complete bastard. Hurting innocent people like this, especially Rei. Ok, so i ran away from this place and i guess that for all i've done to others i deserve this pain, but i can handle it, i've been through it all before. But Rei has never hurt anyone, and he's probably never even been in a schoolyard fight before, he barely knows what physical pain is, god, just let go of him........ Kai thought.   
  
Suddenly, Kai was ripped from his thoughts as he was taken to another place.....one he unfortunately remembered quite well. He remembered being tested here....needles all day....blood all over the place....he even remembered quite clearly the day he had been sitting in this room, being injected with about seven different chemicals at once, when another student from the Abbey had found his way down to the dungeon. But back in the present, Kai saw the same boy there, but this time he wasn't screaming or trying to get away. Tala was standing there with an evil grin on his face, like he knew what was about to happen. Unfortunately for Kai, he grabbed a syringe from the table and quick as lightning, he stabbed Kai's arm with it.   
  
Kai felt like he was going to pass out for a moment, but then he felt wide awake. It was like he suddenly HAD to fight. He felt it...through his veins.....fight, fight, fight......Something in the back of his mind reminded him of this feeling.....he wasn't sure where......closing his eyes to think for a moment.....then he remembered. He started to laugh.   
  
"Boris, you are so fucking pathetic." He said through laughter.   
  
Ok, so the kid's grown up a bit. But does he really think insulting me will work? Boris thought.   
  
"You know, I've got the strangest feeling that this has happened before. Maybe that's because that you're so fucking brain-dead that you don't realise that you injected me with this when I was only five. I managed to survive it then, and I will now." Kai said, still laughing.   
  
"Oh?" Boris raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's stronger now, and YOU might be able to stand it, but I think we all know someone who might not.........." He said with and evil smirk on his disgusting face.   
  
MEANWHILE........  
  
"Let go of me! Don't touch me, please, just get that thing away from me and let go!" Rei cried to the two people holding him down as a third forced a needle into his arm.   
  
"What's the point to this? Is there a point to injecting me with all these chemicals?" Rei asked through tears.   
  
"Not really. Just to see your reaction to the pain and the contents of this."   
  
With an evil smirk, the strongest of them all grabbed Rei and carried him kicking and screaming into the other room, where Kai was.   
  
"KAI! Why are they doing this? I can't take it anymore!" Rei called.   
  
"Just hang on, Rei. I love you so much, you have to hold up, for me, ok?"   
  
That was all Kai got to say before he was silenced with a hand.   
  
At that moment, Boris walked in.   
  
"Sir," Tala muttered, and walked over to Boris, trying to ask something. Suddenly, Boris shouted something that scared Rei further.   
  
"For gods sake, you idiot. They can't possibly understand Russian, just say it. If I must say though, I'm sure our little friend here has forgotten every single word of it since his age of about, 5 was it?" Boris said, glaring at Kai.   
  
So Tala started speaking in Russian at an amazing pace, his words precise, but they seemed a bit edgy, even to Rei who had no idea what was going to happen to him. He watched as two of the worst people he could imagine were conversing in a language so foreign to him, not having any idea what was about to happen to him. Every so often, Boris would nod and Tala would continue. As another torrent of tears reached his eyes, Rei looked over at Kai. He had gone silent, and was staring right at Boris and Tala.   
  
Suddenly....  
  
"DON'T DO IT YOU EVIL BASTARDS! LEAVE HIM OUT OF IT!" Kai bellowed.   
  
"So it seems that you still know how to speak Russian after all this time, Kai." Boris said smugly.   
  
"Of course I do. I was born and grew up here. I had to know it. So I know Japanese and English now. They were just two other languages that I had to learn to be able to fend for myself in this world. But even if I never came back here, like I never planned to, I was taught Russian as my first language. My first words, my first plots against other people, all in Russian. But then, since I hated this place so much, I ran, not exactly forgetting it, but just cramming it into the back of my mind, like unnecessary information."  
  
"Ok then, you should know by now what we're planning to do to your little friend here." Tala said.   
  
"I do, but I don't want it to happen. If you have to do it to someone, do it to him." Kai said, nodding toward Boris.  
  
"Tala knows the rules of this place, more than you seem to think, Kai. He knows that if he even attempts to hurt anyone I have instructed him not to, he'll be out of here faster than you can beat a weak opponent." Boris said. Tala remained silent, not speaking, but the silence in his eyes was freaking Rei out. He seemed too calm for what was going on in this place. Not knowing why, he dared to ask.   
  
"Why is Tala so calm when we're being tortured here?"   
  
"Because he knows. He knows what the chemicals do, why we do this. He's been a part of this since he was born, growing up here, learning about the ways of BioVolt. He has a strong mind and will. He knows all about the chemicals, and I daresay that in a few weeks, he'll be mixing them on his own without supervision, being entirely trusted with BioVolt's biggest secrets." Boris told them, then chose to leave the room. "Just make sure they stay here Tala."   
  
"You're cruel," Rei breathed. "You do this because you're told to? You could have had a choice. But now, because you were too cowardly to run like Kai did, you're stuck, stuck doing this for the rest of your life!" Rei said in a voice that Kai had never heard before. He sounded more confident, like Kai had when.....  
  
"HOW STRONG WERE THE CHEMICALS YOU INJECTED INTO HIM!?!?!!?" Kai screamed. "TELL ME!!!"   
  
"Oh, only strong enough to make him like this for a few hours. But after a while, he'll become immune to it, so we'll have to make the dosage stronger."   
  
"/You're pure evil, Tala, you know that? You know just how evil? I know that I might deserve this, I know I left this disgusting place years ago, but Rei doesn't know pain, leave him out of this. Just test out the things on me, and leave him out of this.\" Kai said. Rei couldn't understand a word of it, Kai had started speaking in fluent Russian. Rei almost passed out when he heard his name, a word that couldn't be translated.   
  
"/Well, I don't care. If you had stayed here longer, you just might have become a better Byeblader than you are now. You might have been the one to be doing these experiments on others, but no, you had to leave, you left and gave away the only chance you had to becoming the best Beyblader on the planet. Voltaire saw your talent, that's why he brought you here. To be the best, but you chose against that, against your Grandfathers wishes.\"   
  
"/I don't care. I hated this place. I chose against everything my grandfather wanted, I hated him then and still do now.\"   
  
"/You were always the one breaking the rules around this place, and you always got away with it, just because your grandfather owned the place.\"   
  
"/I couldn't care less if I was told to die by my grandfather! I never listened to him. Once, when I was only a baby, I did have parents. I don't remember them, and I'll never know them. You know what? I don't really care. Voltaire took me from them, against their will, they wanted me to grow up away from this place, they didn't want me to become involved with all this BioVolt stuff, but I don't care now. I have Rei, he's all I need.\"   
  
Rei heard his name again. Through this entire time, he had been wondering what they had been talking about. He was watching their faces for clues, watching the expressions. The last expression he saw was on Kai's face, the one he hated. Kai looked mad. He hated it when Kai was mad, and since they had been together, really the only time he seemed to even let anger show was in the Beystadium.  
  
"/Oh, really? Now that you're stuck here, you have no say in what we inject you with. Your body is used to them, but his isn't. So what would you do if we threatened him?\"  
  
"/First, I'd make sure Rei was safe, then i'd wring your neck and hang you out on a stake to rot.\"   
  
"/I see that you're very emotionally attached to him.\"   
  
"/And what if I am?\"   
  
"/I'll just have to make sure he gets hurt even further.\" Tala said, grinning evilly at the thought.   
  
"/STAY AWAY FROM HIM!\"  
  
Tala grabbed a syringe and shoved it into Rei's wrist. He hissed in pain, trying to free himself. He kicked out, but Tala guessed that would happen and dodged it.   
  
After that, both Kai and Rei were shoved back into their own cells for the night.   
  
Did you like it?! Please R & R if you did! If you didn't send a flame! It's all good (^_^)b  
  
Ja! 


	2. untilted as yet chapter 2

Hudson soft/takara, beyblade project TV Tokyo.   
  
Hey, sorry that the first chapter was so long, I don't even know how long this stories gonna go for, but hey, me? think? more than I have to? Are you kidding? Oh well. Here's chapter two!  
  
"Kai, what are they doing? What were you and Tala talking about? I heard my name...." Rei said, and he started crying.   
  
"Well, first I just said that you're not used to pain the way I am. Then Tala started talking about my grandfather, and I told him that I didn't care, and that you're all I need."   
  
"...Kai, why were you speaking in Russian though?"   
  
"Once I started, it just seemed right. This place is in Russia, I was taught the language, and to top it off, Tala used to piss me off in Russian when I was young, so I just thought I'd try to see how much I remembered. It turns out, all of it."  
  
"What else did he say?"   
  
"You don't need to know. That's why I was speaking Russian."   
  
"But, Kai....I need you, I need to hold you, you're stronger than me, and you're used to this, Kai....."   
  
"Quiet, Rei. Just hold on a few minutes." Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys.   
  
"Kai!"   
  
"When Boris was dragging me down the hall, I grabbed them. I used to do it all the time. I'm a damn good pickpocket if I do say so myself."   
  
Kai unlocked the door to his cell with ease, and he went to lock the room they were in. Within minutes of his promise, he was opening the door to Rei.   
  
As soon as he could, Rei jumped up and threw his arms tightly around Kai's waist. He was trembling from head to toe, and he was letting all his tears fall onto Kai's shirt.   
  
"Kai, I was so scared, it hurt so much, I don't even want to think about it ever again, and - "   
  
"Rei, calm down. I'm here for you, I'll try to stop them from coming near you as best I can, but right now, I'm just as helpless as you. It's ok, we'll be fine, we'll get out of here together, I promise you Rei." Kai said. His arms were tightly around Rei's shoulders, and he was gently kissing the top of Rei's head, comforting him.   
  
"It's ok, we'll be fine. I promise you, Rei."   
  
"I know....I'm just scared."   
  
"So am I, Rei. As long as you can prove to them that you ARE strong, not weak like they think, you'll be fine. I know them all to well." Kai shuddered at the thought more then the cold. He held Rei, if possible, more tightly than before. Gently, he raised his hand and took hold of Rei's freezing cheek.   
  
"I know what they're doing hurts you. But it hurts me even more watching them do it. It feels like they're tearing me apart by making me watch them inject you with chemicals and inflicting pain on you. I can't stand it. But now, Tala, damn him, knows just how much I love you. He said something about Boris and my Grandfather being disappointed in me for becoming like this rather than becoming a perfect warrior. But, I'd prefer to be called a weakling just for loving you than to be called a great fighter just because I stand alone." Kai said. He let his arms fall loosely around Rei instead of holding him. Rei immediately sunk to the floor and started crying.   
  
"What is it Rei? I mean, apart from the obvious fact of how much pain you're in."   
  
Rei sniffed.   
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I want to get out of here, I want to be safe, and I want to know that I'm safe, not just think it. And all the things you just said, they mean so much Kai. Of course I know you love me, and of course I love you in return, but when you say it, especially with what they're doing here, it means so much more........" Rei trailed off. Kai knelt down next to him and took him in his arms again, resting his head on Rei's soft, dark hair.   
  
Rei sniffed again, letting all his tears fall, knowing that he was truly safe; at least for a few hours. He was in Kai's arms again, and after a full day of being stabbed with lots of tiny blades this was all he wanted; Kai. He knew that there would be plenty more pain than what had happened today, and he knew that as soon as Boris found out that the door was locked, he would get a spare key; Rei had the strange feeling that there was more than one skeleton key for this place.   
  
Kai took a hold of Rei's wrist, cheaking to see how he had reacted when Tala had shoved the needle into him. The only mark was a small circle which had stopped bleeding a while ago, but there was still a trail of dried blood leading down onto Rei's hand.   
  
"This should heal fine, ok?" Rei nodded slightly, but Kai knew it wasn't. They should never have used Rei anyway. They shouldn't have even taken the two of them for their own filthy ambitions. He leant down, wrapping his arms around Rei's shoulders as he did so. Their lips touched, and for those few moments, they were both completely lost. Gone was the Abbey, and all the pain of the day. When Rei pulled away, he automatically rested his head on Kai's strong shoulder.   
  
"Kai, you have the keys, can we just get out of here now?"   
  
"Not right now. We have to wait until they're asleep. But as soon as the clock hits midnight, we get out of here. Ok?"   
  
Rei nodded and relaxed into Kai's arms. He sat still, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. There was nothing Kai could do. His arm was painful too, but he was used to it, used to ignoring pain unlike Rei.   
  
Kai looked up at the clock in the hall outside the room. It read 2 am. He forced Rei awake and stood up.   
  
"Rei, we have to get out of here now. I know you're tired and sore, but you have to, ok?"   
  
Rei nodded and followed Kai to the door. Unlocking it with ease, the two boys slipped out the door. Running lightly down the hall, they were on guard, searching for any movement. As they finally reached the level where the school was, a small boy of about six just stared at them.   
  
"Uh, kid? Go back to sleep ok?" Kai said.   
  
The kid just stood there, staring at them.   
  
"I've seen a picture of you two. We've all been told to scream if we see you." He said, his tired eyes blinking.   
  
"No, please. I promise that we won't hurt you. We just want to go home." Rei whispered.   
  
"At your age? You want to go back to your parents?"   
  
They had no choice but to nod.   
  
"I don't care. If I'm not allowed to go home, you're not either." The boy said, and he hit a small button on the wall.   
  
Rei stared back at Kai in fear.   
  
"Run." Was all Kai said. Rei did. He started running toward the doors, but within seconds of the alarm being raised, guards had appeared.   
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!" Rei screamed as someone grabbed him. Rei only heard the call, he couldn't see where Kai was though.   
  
"Rei! I love you! I'll be right here, just hang on!"   
  
Then Rei blacked out.  
  
Owari.   
  
Ok, what did you think? Was it any good? I know. Crappy ending for this chapter, but still good. I know this chapter was heaps shorted than the first, but hey, that means you have to wait to find out what happens next! It's like on TV. Something happens on a Friday, then the three dreaded words come up on the screen - to be continued.....- dOeSn'T It DrIvE YoU AbSoLuTeLy NuTs????????   
  
announcer: what will happen next? where was kai's voice coming from? What will happen to rei? who was it that grabbed him? why was there was six year old out of bed at two in the morning? why did kai speak Russian? how does he remember from when he was five? what the hell is wrong with tala's evil psychotic mind? will the announcer ever shut up? - hey!  
  
evil-tala: ha! ok, Mr. smart Alec. answer the last question then.   
  
announcer: uh.....the announcer is going to leave now. *see the announcer run back to the set of DBZ*   
  
evil-tala: *wipes brow* finally. Ok, I bet no one out there liked the announcer, did you? Ok let's see. who liked the announcer and who didn't? If you review, could you tell me how annoying the announcer is on a scale of one to ten? (one being not very and ten being the most annoying thing you've ever come across. Ja! 


	3. thank you notes for those who have revie...

Yes, there are thankyou notes BEFORE the chapter.., YES there IS a chapter here!! Just wait for it. If u haven't reviewed these stories then ur name probably won't be up here, but if u have well then there's a note for YOU~!!  
  
hudson soft/takara, beyblde project tv tokyo.  
  
Hey, I think I'll actually put my thanks here, so I don't have to waste time. ok here goes:  
  
bey-girl-nicky: I like Tala getting yelled at too. He's such a bastard that he deserves a lot more than getting yelled at. I'd like to see him getting tortured. *see inside my mind* ~tala is tied up and is getting stabbed with needles and is getting hit~ hehe.....very funny. And you normally don't like violence? WhAtS WrOnG WiTh YoU???? Oh well. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Tala: hey!? *looks ticked* You're evil? Who's the one with evil in their name? *only sound to be heard is birds chirping outside window* Shut up! *throws brick at them* now where was I? oh yes. I'm eviller than you! Uh, i think. I have no idea who the hell you are so i wouldn't know for sure, but since i have evil in my name, i'm eviller. The Majestics? Wasn't there four of them? Weren't you missing what's his face, Robert? Not that i blame you....I hate all the Majestics (no offence intended) but i hate him most of all! But thanks for that. And hurting Johnny? I applaud you. Keep hurting him! Keep hurting him! Yes, i guess i am the evil one, 'cause now YOU have to wait for the next chapter! Ha!  
  
Jacky: I know Rei isn't a wimp. And you spelt his name wrong! It's ei not ay! Oh well. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing. As much as i do know that Rei isn't a wimp, i just find it kawaii that he's scared and goes to Kai for comfort. C'mon, you have to admit it don't you? They are just soooooo kawaii!!!!  
  
Hikari no Yami: Hey! You again! I guess you like my stories, hey? Yeah, i'm gonna continue. Well, this is chapter three, so who knows? I know it's sad! I know when they turn out like that, but my fingers keep typing on their own! I can't control them! Im saying 'this is cruel! Don't hurt Rei!' but i can't help it. I have this idea that i have to put down. But don't worry. I'll keep writing as much as i can. Once i get an idea for an ending, i just have to find a way to make it fit the rest of the story, you know what i mean? And then i get this idea, and that idea, then that can happen and........yeah, you get my point.  
  
neko oni: I shocked myself when i was writing it. I recommend that you sit as far back in your seat as you can, otherwise you mind end up wrecking your computer by falling on it. Normally, i wouldn't even think stuff like that, but when i start writing, its all different, and i just get these ideas that are cruel. I know! I guess it seems like Kai HAS to be protective of Rei. I mean, if someone you loved was being torured, you'd be protective of them too wouldn't you? My friend said that when i let her read it. She said i was getting good at angst, and im like, what the hell? But i guess she was right! ^_^  
  
cLaRa^Lei: I know! I feel so sorry for Rei. But i don't know how i got the idea for this story, it just seemd to come to me. I wish i didn't have to hurt him, he's so, i don't know, not being cruel or anything, sort of weak compared to Kai. He can stick up for himself and everything, but it just seems like, well, since it's all happened to Kai before, he knows what its like to be scared of them, so i though Rei should be like that. I'm sorry Rei! I didn't call you weak!  
  
game-kid17: hey, i know your review was for 'suicidal tendancies', but since i don't think i can add more to that, i'll just put it here, so i hope you get to read it. I guess i got the idea for the stampeding ants from one of my friends at school. We were talking about crappy ways to die and funny ways. They were some of the funny ones. We thought of more, but i couldn't remember them. Thanks for the hint, but this story was just sort of going to end there, but if i can think of a logical way to add more, i might. Hey? I gave you an idea? That's really cool. And thanks for reviewing by the way.  
  
Radical Aisha: Yeah, chemicals...i got no idea where i got that idea from....ok, so i sorta saw the eps where it explains a bit about Kai's past....but i came up with the idea when i was in the science lab at school...making any sence here? If not, i don't blmae you. I hardly ever do.........  
  
Silver-eyes magician girl: Hey! I recognize your name...you reviewed the other story, didn't you? Ok, thats cool. It will continue when i get around to typing more of it......I just have to think of whats happening yet...i'm shocking myslef as much as i am people reading these things. I never knew that i could even think of ideas like the plot of this story.....  
  
Neko Oni: I know! I hate that lilte kid i put in there....he annoys me so much! I don't know why i didn't make kai kill him....I should have made kai carry a gun or something...now that would be cool! Yeah, it was a kendo lance that grandpa carries....i don't know why kai or rei didn't smash it over his head at some point though....I love it when they're alone, and rei is all scared, and kai is comforting him, even though i know rei can take care of himself, it just fits dammit! it's kawaii! so it goes in the story! ^_^  
  
VixenBabe: we have an eight out of ten for how annoying the announcer was! i know. i fired him and told him not to come back in any other chapters. If he does come back, i'm getting someone like irvine from zoids to come and shoot him down and make sure he's good and dead. If he's not, i'll just have to feed him to a pack of hungry chuhuahuas. (if thats how you spell it) real slow......than he can't come back. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Identitly thief: Oh my god! gomen nasai times like, a thousand! I know you reviewed once before, but when i highlighted them to copy them to notepad, i missed yours! Argh! But i did read it! Thanks! It should be updated soon.....as soon as i can get it up...in my time...that could be anywhere in the future...nah, it won't be too long.  
  
tijynjsa: My friend said that i was getting good at writing angst...i was freaked out.....but thanks! And cotton socks? I don't know.......*pulls kai into room beside computer, rips his shoe off and checks* I can't tell. but it sure looks like cotton to me! *throws shoe over her shoulder* *kai picks it up then whacks her over the head* *falls unconcious*  
  
lilone: Ha! Only i know whats going to happen next! wait a minute...no i don't! I have no idea what happens until i write it! A lot of people want to know what happens next. sorry, can't say! ^_^  
  
Radical Aisha: Hyperactive? not right for reading angst fics? Why not? we were watching a movie at school today, and when they showed these dead bodies that had been boiled in a hot spring, i cracked up laughing....mind you, everyone in my class looked at me funny.......  
  
pitter patter: Hey! you were my first flamer! That's really cool! One of my friends said that she was so proud of me for getting flamed...its all thanks to you! 'people who write gay fics are in desperate need of after school activities?' Uh, if you don't like them, why are you reading them in the first place?  
  
stormrage: second flame! hey! you went to the trouble of flaming all my stories? just for me? aw, thanks! i feel special! if you don't like ém, why did you bother reading them? and - wait a minute, i know you! what am i going on about? I have no idea myself. anyway, thanks for the flame!  
  
I write too much. You all probably figured that out for yourselves though. Sorry if i forgot anyone!!!!  
  
ok, chapter three. i have no idea for this chapter, so it's all going to be spur of the moment sorta thing. i hope it at least has a point................ok, story time! 


	4. untitled as yet chapter 3

~START OF CHAPTER~  
  
When he finally came to, Rei found himself alone in a dark room. He almost screamed when he saw the things on the shelves around him, but stopped himself just in time. Where was Kai? And why had he been put here? He slumped down into a corner, and started to cry for the umpteenth time in the past few days.  
  
He saw a shadow across the room and huddled deeper into the corner. Out stepped Boris with a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Good, Tala. We have him here now without the other one to get in the way."  
  
"Sir, which chemical do i start with?"  
  
"Any, just don't give him too much."  
  
Tala nodded and grabbed a filled syringe.  
  
Shoving it into Rei's arm, he let out a scream of pain.  
  
"Quiet, brat." Boris said.  
  
"NO! You treat me like this and expect me to come along quietly? Like hell i'm going to. I'll never give in to you, you know that you slimeball? I never wanted to come here, i never wanted anything like this to happen. I was just spending time with Kai, then we get brought here? How unfair is that?" Rei was feeling more angry than he ever had in his life.  
  
"Well, i don't know. I've always been the unfair one." Tala said, filling another syringe with a bright liquid.  
  
"Don't come near me with that thing!" Rei cried out. But it was no use. Tala just advanced on him and plunged the point of the needle into Rei's arm.  
  
"Too late," Tala said smugly. "I guess you'll just have to go through the pain all over again."  
  
"What about you? Has this ever been done to you?" Rei asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes," Came the answer, plain and simple.  
  
"Then how come you're doing this right now? Didn't it hurt?"  
  
"Of course it did. But i guess it's just in my nature to be cruel."  
  
Rei was disgusted. Tala had been through this before, but he still did it to other people, just to see them withering in pain? He was sick of this place, sick of being treated like a lab-rat, and he wanted to know where Kai was. He was scared, and Tala knew it. This was just too easy. Take the helpless one and experiment. Tala thought as he plunged another dose into Rei.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Kai could hear screaming from down the hall. He'd come back. There was no way he would ever even think about leaving Rei in a situation like this. Images flashed through Kai's mind. Memories, not just of the past few days, but also of when he was younger. Times when he had been the focus of an experiment, when he had been the one that was stabbed and shoved around, just like a lab-rat. I Kai though as he ran silently down the dark hallway.   
  
Kai stopped outside the room where he could peek in through a crack in the rusty door. He sat silently, watching for movement inside. Suddenly, he could see Rei. Tears streaming down his cheeks, his golden eyes were full of terror. A trail of blood was dripping slowly from the crook of his arm, and he looked petrified. Kai thought as he watched it all unfold in front of him. Rei was screaming, and Boris was - about to leave the room! Kai almost knocked himself out running around the corner to escape. He didn't know if Boris had heard him, if he was just heading this way, or it was Kai's heavy breathing that gave him away. But Boris knew he was there.  
  
Rei had a sudden pain inside. It wasn't the chemical, or the result of any experimentation. He knew it. Kai had come back to try and find him, but he had been caught. It was too much for him to bear. He didn't know if it was the chemicals, or if it was just pure rage building up inside of him. He felt it surging through his veins, mixing with his blood, pumping through his body, only following the instinct of a tiger. He suddenly pounced at Tala, knocking him off his feet. He jumped across the lab, spilling chemicals everywhere, glass breaking. He saw a flask fall off a table, and it made a deep gash on Tala's face.  
  
He ran out of the room, following his instinct to try and find Kai. When all he came across as a dead end, he leant against the wall, out of breath. Starting to clam down, he almost realized what he had done. He had hurt someone and not helped them, even if they were pure evil. He pounded his clenched fist against the stone, and almost immediately, a small tunnel appeared in the wall. It wasn't very high or wide, and Rei was thankful that he was small. If he had been much bigger, he wouldn't have been able to fit; it was tight enough as it is. He giggled to himself when he remembered Kai always telling him to eat more, that he needed more energy. Rei giggled again as he thought.  
  
Climbing into the tunnel, Rei could hear voices. The entrance slammed behind him; leaving him in pure darkness. Rei found himself in a vent above the room he and Kai had been held in only a day or two ago. Leaning closer, his ears pricked, listening to the words being spoken below him.  
  
"Leave him! Let me be the rat! Just leave Rei out of this!" Kai was screaming as Boris sent out henchmen to look for the dark haired teen.  
  
"Quiet. I'll do what i like, and you have no right or power to stop me." Boris said as he left the room, locking the door behind him. Kai slumped to the floor. All he had tried to do was make sure Rei was safe. But in the process, he had been caught, now all his plans had gone out the window.  
  
Rei leant closer to the vent, watching as Kai started to cry. It was all silent, no sound even came from Kai. Rei couldn't stand it. His anger started to come back. All his annoyances, his anger. All surging through his veins fro the second time today. With as much force as he could, he rammed the vent, and it fell beside Kai with a loud clang. Rei jumped down from the chute, landing with accuracy and he made the jump look easy, and so much like a wild tiger. A white tiger.  
  
"Rei.......you're ok....."  
  
"Kai!" Rei was ecstatic. As soon as he looked at Kai, he forgot completely about his anger, he forgot he was confused about what was happening to his body from the chemicals. He threw his arms tightly around Kai, kneeling on the floor beside him.  
  
"Oh, god. Rei, you made it; you're ok." Kai said, tears clouding his eyes.  
  
"Of course i did. Didn't you think i could take care of myself?"  
  
"I didn't mean that, i just meant that - " Kai was cut off as the sound of the door opening startled him.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like he didn't escape after all..........."Came a cruel, cold voice from behind a mask.  
  
All Rei did was start quivering.  
  
Owari......  
  
Ha! i finally made it through this chapter! gomen nasai that it took me so long, its just that i did write this, but then it sounded really wrong as another chapter, so i re wrote it. Sorry I stopped there, at one of the crappiest cliff hangers in history, but its all good! Rei found Kai, and then the freaky guys come into the room. sorry that it took soooooo long for me to update, and then all I post is a crappy chapter like this. The next one should be better, and if its not, I swear I'm going to go nuts!  
  
Remember that I still need a 'TiTlE' for this 'UnTiTlEd' story!!! Anyone wanna name it? Anyone at all..? 


	5. untitled as yet chapter 4

tHe DiGiTaL rOgUe: hiya! Duh i know who you are! dammit, i see you almost everyday! i'd have to be pretty dumb not to   
  
know you......and i know your name too. *see kai pass out, one foot twitching in the air* Tomato? i thought you got over the   
  
fact that i was choking on an apple ages ago........As for psyco.....you're not as bad as dilandeau, but theres always more   
  
time! ^_^ Tell the Bamf Miester that i said hi! See ya, Lady Bamfette. ^_^   
  
Jed head: sano jed head, you wasted info time on that, just to say that i suck, which you tell me everyday, when there was   
  
a perfectly good color printer in the next room? Baka!!!!! *whacks jed over the head*   
  
Little blossom: thanks. i guess it is interesting in a way,considering everything i think somehow relates back to anime.   
  
strange, ne? you'd think i was obssesed or something........!   
  
Radical Aisha: Yeah, ur right. can't call it that since the chemicals dont come from hell. They only come from the   
  
Abbey....then again...i guess thats pretty close to hell right? I guess since ur probabaly reading this, it means that ive   
  
updated. make sence? thanks!   
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel: i know, major OOC, but who cares!? as for too much emotion, i dunno. i thought that since kai didnt   
  
show much emotion in the series, he could now, especially since he luvs rei! and well, im not sure. think about it. if youd   
  
been through something that was happening to someone else, you'd worry about them right? and kai's doing that. hes   
  
worried. hes lost his parents and friends when he was young, and he doesnt wanna loose rei as well. that would be cruel to   
  
hurt him like that, ne? uh, see the a/n below.   
  
bey-girl-nicky: Hell yeah! go the violence! even in movies its good. i mean, without it, who'd really watch a movie about   
  
nothing? Great work? i dont know about that. i mean, after i read it, i find so many mistakes that i want to change, but its   
  
too late. yep updated obviously. ^_^   
  
ok, chapter four might be better than the last...hopefully......   
  
a/n: can i just say, that i dont know how anyone got the idea there was a triangle. if i made it soud like that, im really   
  
sorry. ill just expalin. ok, tala only wants to hurt/kill people because he saw his parents killed when he was young, along   
  
with all his friends and the rest of his family. make sence? he saw ppl murder his family, so he's like that. so there was no   
  
way he likes anyone, hes too much of a cold bastard anyway. but i hope that clears and confusion. ^_^;   
  
Trapped again....back where they were days ago. Kai couldn't help it. He knew what was coming, and couldn't stop it. Tears   
  
fell from his crimson eyes, falling onto Rei's hair. Rei was currently curled up into a ball, resting his head on Kai's shoulder.   
  
With Kai's arms tightly around him, Rei thought than nothing was going to even break the silence until the next morning.   
  
"I...I'm so sorry Rei. I came back for you, but now - damn them!" Kai burst out in a fit of rage.   
  
Rei looked up at Kai and saw that Kai was truly stressed out. His eyes looked as though they could kill someone, and his   
  
arms were shaking around Rei.   
  
"Kai, it's ok. I don't care that we're still trapped here, but do you know how good it made me feel to know that you came for   
  
me?" Rei asked with a grin.   
  
Kai gripped Rei so tightly that Rei felt as though all the blood had stopped running through his body.   
  
"I could never leave you Rei. Not even if it meant me getting hurt in the process. You mean so much to me, i've told you   
  
that."   
  
Rei couldn't think of words to reply. He just settled down, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep. Kai gently kissed his   
  
cheek, whispering before he too closed his eyes.   
  
"Rei, i love you so much. I promise that we'll get out of here."   
  
Rei grinned just before he fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~   
  
It was about midnight when Kai woke. Something startled him. Rei was curled up across the room, calling out in his sleep.   
  
"No! Leave me alone! You bastard! where the fucks Kai?!?!!?"   
  
"Rei! wake up! i'm right here!" Kai shook him awake. Rei sat up, gripping Kai's arm.   
  
"Kai! you're ok......." Rei was breathing heavily.   
  
"Of course i am. Hey, when you're scared, you can swear like hell."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Never mind." Kai said, taking Rei in his arms. Stroking his soft hair, thet both fell asleep, wishing for more time like this.   
  
Time alone, and safe.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
In the morning, Rei woke only to find himself being dragged away from Kai. He started to lash out to hit his captors, but   
  
Kai's voice ran through his head, as if it were a memory. 'Be brave. We'll get out of here together. As long as you promise   
  
to stand up to them............' He stopped, and let himself be hauled into another room.   
  
"Ready for another day of pain?" It was a different voice then Kai remembered. But when he looked up, he saw the same   
  
face he remebered from when he was young. The only thing he ever knew to be pure evil. He hated it. He couldn't stand it   
  
anymore. He was sick and tired of being treated like this. He couldnt stand Rei being hurt anymore. As Kai was taken into   
  
the same room as Rei about half and hour later, he saw a needle in Rei's arm.   
  
Finally, Kai blew it.   
  
"What the hell are you doing to us? Leave us out of you're filthy plans! Get the fuck away from us! You're no grandfather!   
  
you're just a sick bastard that ejoys inflicting pain on others just becasue your life sucks!"   
  
Kai grabbed Rei's arm, and started running. Voltaire was so used to getting his own way, that he was stunned.   
  
"Foolish boy. I told your parents that i would look after you, so you run away from my care."   
  
"All you ever did was use me a test subject for your own filthy amitions!"   
  
Kai ran around a corner, and Rei fell to the ground. He couldn't run any further.   
  
"Kai, i need to stop."   
  
"Rei, we have to get out of here."   
  
"I know, but i can't do this. Do you know what they did before you got here before?"   
  
Then Kai realized that he hadn't even bothered. He had been too dead set on getting out of there.   
  
"Oh, god Rei. I dont want to know. And i know that its all my fault."   
  
"No, its not. Kai, i'm not sure, but i think theres something seroiusly wrong with my arm."   
  
Kai worked up the courage to take a look. It was horrible. There was a trickle of blood seeping from his elbow, and it looked   
  
oddly bent.   
  
"Uh, Rei...i don't want to alarm you, but i think your arm might be broken." Kai said slowly.   
  
"WHAT?!" Rei felt anger surging through him. Anger at Boris, Voltaire, and himself. He was angry at himself because he   
  
knew it was his fault for being weak. He let himself be tortured.   
  
"Kai, please, you have to listen to me. As much as we both know that they're filthy bastards, the chemicals they inject have   
  
a strong effect on me. I can feel it now. I don't know if it was the same for you, but it makes me loose it. I forget who's good,   
  
and who's out to get me. The only thing i remeber is you Kai. It seems that the chemicals have this strange effect like, i   
  
don't know. To see if i'll just wreck everything, just like a complete monster......."   
  
Rei trailed off.   
  
"Oh god Rei. It was the same for me. But for now, we have to get you to a doctor. You need your arm set."   
  
Rei's golden eyes widened in fear.   
  
"Not a doctor. No more needles. Ever."   
  
"Rei, you need to. We're getting out of here, and you'll be fine. Look, i know a way up to the academy from here, i   
  
remember it. But once we get there, you have to stay qiet, and i'll find a way to keep you safe, ok?"   
  
"Kai....i don't get it."   
  
"Look, from this level of the building, theres a tunnel that leads straight into my old room. If we can just get you there, you   
  
should be safe. That way, i can find a way to get out of here, ok?"   
  
Rei nodded, still confused. He trusted Kai, and slowly stood up, pain shooting down his arm.   
  
Setting off at the fastest pace they could keep, Kai managed to find the tunnel. It was pitch black, and all Rei could do was   
  
hold tightly onto Kai to find his way. As soon as Kai felt Rei's uninjured arm grip his shirt, he took Rei's hand and held it   
  
tightly, like nothing would make him let go.   
  
After a few hundred meters, and 12 flights of stairs later, they came to the end of the tunnel. Kai found the switch, and   
  
managed to get the door open.   
  
Inside, it was sort of how Rei pictured Kai. There was two beds, the carpet was dark, and there were curtains that were torn   
  
hanging over the windows. Rei fell backwards onto one of the beds, finally glad to rest. His arm was throbbing, and as he   
  
looked around, he saw small pictures on the walls, that looked as though they had been carved into the wood. He tried to   
  
sit up to take a better look, but Kai sat beside him, preventing him from going anywhere.   
  
"Thank god you're safe." Kai muttered, allowing Rei to sit up, taking his arm after fishing a small box from under the bed.   
  
Before doing anything, Kai stopped and kissed Rei's trembling lips. Rei started crying, not sure whether it was from pain,   
  
anger or knowing he was safe with Kai.   
  
Kai wiped his tears away, and reached into the box and pulled out a thick bandage. Taking Rei's arm, he tightly wrapped   
  
the bandage around it, securing it in place with a small pin.   
  
"There. It should keep it stil until we can get it checked out properly, ok?"   
  
Rei nodded, and looked around the room, surveying his surroundings to familiarise himself with the place.   
  
Kai stood up and went to lock the door, making sure no one could enter. He sat back down with Rei, and Rei had a question   
  
he just had to ask.   
  
"Kai, what are all these markings? Did you cause them?"   
  
Kai looked out the window.   
  
"Yes. But that is a different story that i'm not ready to tell yet. When i feel ready, i promise i'll tell you everything about my   
  
past. But save that for another day, when we're safe." Kai said, kissing Rei again.   
  
"But for now, get rest. You need it."   
  
Rei lay down, and Kai lay beside him. They soon fell asleep, with only a slight fear inside of them.   
  
Owari.   
  
Any good? ^_^ and just to save any more confusion. Yes, i know that i decribed the same room thats in thoughts of kai. It   
  
just seemed like a good idea to me, and im hopeless at making rooms, so i decided to keep the one i already made up. I   
  
hope that was ok with everyone. ^_^; Oh well, i hope you liked, and im so sorry that it takes me so long to upload new   
  
chapters. But theyll will be there eventually, so yeah. Stay tuned. Ja! 


	6. untitled as yet chapter 4

you know the drill. if i owned them, would i be where i am right now?  
  
stormrage: Yes! you can say yaoi! its a lot more inconspicuous. And its a better word. Well, i dun care. Screw u 2! And actually, the see you never thing didn't work, cause i saw u, what was it, three days ago from when im typing this!? As for Zeretual, tell him that hes actually welcome to flame any time he wants. I suggest that u go find Zeretual and make sure he's wearing a straightjacket! ^_^ or he won't get anymore raspberry drops!  
  
Radical Aisha: cute? as much a i detest that word, it's all good! thanks for that ^_^ and yep, the lines were screwed up. sorry bout that. I'll try to make sure it doesnt happen again, ok? And i'll take your advice of never taking your advice, ok? uh, was that confusing? gomen if it was........well, this is the update, so yeah.  
  
hey, rememebr these? /and\ ? i need them again this chappie, go back to previous chaps if you dun rememeber.  
  
ok! chapter five!  
  
When Rei awoke the next morning, all he could feel was a dull ache in his right arm and Kai's warm breath on his cheek. Sitting up, he started around the dark room, trying to adjust his eyes to the abnormally low amount of light in the room.  
  
He was still confused about the markings on the walls, but he knew Kai. When Kai was ready, he would explain. He could hear noises that sounded far off, like they were coming from a long way away, he thought they must be at least a few hundered meters off.  
  
Walking around, his arm felt worse than it had when Rei first woke. It was like he could feel the ends of the bones rubbing together, and he found it, apart from painful, extremely uncomfortable. He was holding back tears of pain that were stinging his golden eyes, he didn't want any weakness to show, especially after all his weakness in the past few days.  
  
Kai stirred, his crimson eyes slowly opening and adjusting the way Rei's had. He almost yelled when he saw Rei walking around.  
  
"Rei! You have to rest! If that heals wrong, it'll have to be re-broken you know!"  
  
"I know, i'm just......sorta tired of being cooped up in this place for so long. Kai, why is this place so dark, and strange?"  
  
"Boris Balkov is a bastard, just like Voltaire."  
  
"Isn't Voltaire your grandfather?"  
  
"Grandfather? What grandfather? You know what he did. He used me for experiments. What kind of grandfather does that to thier own grandson?"  
  
A sharp pain shot through Rei's chest at these words, they sparked a memory.  
  
********flashback*********  
  
Rei, only four years old, tears falling down his cheeks, his hair that was halfway down his back fell loosely over his shoulders, and down his back like a jet black waterfall, but messy, like it hadn't been brushed in a few days. He stood watching his parents fight. His mother had a blood nose, and his father, and hand shaped red mark on his cheek. His golden eyes were filled with terror and hurt, he had grown up like this. Every day was full of fear for him, only young. He was used to the noise, the yelling, screaming, and cursing that no child should have to listen to. Also the pain of being in the middle of the fights, trying to stop them. Once, he had been hit so hard he went flying back and slammed into a wall. Then a few hours later, he was taken by a strange man, who said he was the young boys grandfather. He looked like his own father too, showing a sign of trustworthyness. Though Rei had never met him before, he seemed like a nice man, and like he could be trusted.  
  
But Rei's naíve thoughts led him astray. He was soon being treated worse than he had been with his parents, and the pain he endured was enough to haunt nightmares. He lived in more fear then he even had before in his young life. After three weeks of living life this way, he ran away, to a nearby villiage, where he met three other children by the names of Lee, Mariah and Gary. They became his only friends, until he grew older, and realized that they were only using him for his beyblading talents.  
  
He ran from them too, leaving himself no choice but to go to Japan, to find a place where he could be accepted for himself as well as his talents. He found it. With his fellow teammates, the bladebreakers, he felt more at home than he ever had with anyone else. Then when he realized he loved Kai, he felt happy for the forst time in his life. He felt he had finnaly been accepted for himself.  
  
*********end flashback**********  
  
"Rei? Are you ok?"  
  
Rei snapped out of his thoughts. He realized that he was kneeling on the floor, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, i er, i'm fine." He stuttered, using his left hand to wipe the tears hurridly from his face.  
  
"Rei, what was it? Did i say something?"  
  
"....I.....uh...no." He stammered.  
  
Kai got out of bed and walked to Rei, kneeling beside him.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Ju...Just...a, a mem..memory...." Rei said through sniffles.  
  
Kai knew it instantly. There was a lot more to Rei than he ever thought. This boy seemed to be cheerful and to have led a happy life, but there was more.  
  
"What happened Rei? What did you just remember?"  
  
Without warning, Rei lurched foreward and caught Kai's torso in a firce hug. His whole story poured out along with tears.  
  
Kai was stunned at this. He always thought that Rei was truly happy, but he had been carrying this burden for so long now.  
  
Kai found himself filling with rage. Who in their right mind would treat Rei this way? He must have been the sweetest, cutest little boy, but he had still been treated that way.  
  
Suddenly, Kai found himself cursing aloud in Russian.  
  
/Fucking idiot! Innocent kid like him! No defence at all!\  
  
"Kai, calm down. It's too late to change things now. We still have to get out of here."  
  
Kai took a few deep breaths before staring again, slowly.  
  
"No, we have to stay here for a while. Until things calm down out there, you know?"  
  
Rei merely nodded, feeling slightly better that his memory was finally told. He had been carrying it sinc he was about six, since it was so hard to tell people about things like that.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Kai was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the post at the end of the bed, while Rei was lying on the bed, his head leaning over the edge, his hair falling down to the floor, settling in a pool beside Kai.  
  
Kai raised a hand and started to run his fingers through Rei's hair. Rei closed his eyes, sighed, then said one of his many thoughts aloud.  
  
"How long have we been just sitting here?" Before sighing again.  
  
Kai rasied his other arm slightly to look at his watch.  
  
"About three hours."  
  
Rei sighed for the third time in about a minute, then slid down onto the floor beside Kai.  
  
"How much longer?" He asked with a tone of utter boredom that he had tried to hide.  
  
"I don't know. a few days maybe, if we're lucky. But you're really starting to sound like a little kid on a long car drive. How much longer? are we there yet?" Kai said, in a small mocking tone.  
  
Rei was shocked, but couldn't hold back a giggle. He reached back onto the bed and pulled a pillow down, slamming it over Kai's head.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"You are so going to pay for that one!"  
  
Rei jumped up and ran directly for the closet. Closing the door behind him, he heard a pillow slam into it just as all the light faded.  
  
"You can't stay there for ever!"  
  
"True, but you have to fall asleep some time!"  
  
Kai slumped down against the door, closing his eyes. A few minutes later, the door opened slightly, and Rei's golden eye found itself staring at a crimson one.  
  
"Eeek!"  
  
Kai put his hand on the side of the door, preventing Rei from closing it.  
  
"What did i say? I'd win?" He said with a smirk.  
  
"Ok, ok." Rei crawled out from the closet, back into the position he was in before, lying on the bed.  
  
Kai sat on the bed beside him, stroking his jet black hair off his face.  
  
Rei sighed for the fourth time that day, then sat up slowly, causing all his hair to fall back over his face.  
  
"Seriously Kai, do we have to just sit here and do nothing?"  
  
"Unless you want to become a test subject again, i suggest staying put. If we don't try anything for a few days, they'll think we got away, then it'll make it a bit easier for us, ok? Just be patient."  
  
"Ok, but this is just so boring, thats all. And i can only sleep for a certain amount of hours a day."  
  
"Well, thers nothing in here to do, so it's just sleep or talk."  
  
Since all he could think of was the memory that had just come back to him earlier in the day, Rei stopped talking, only to find himself dwelling on it. *Flashbacks of images, his parents in pain, his 'grandfather', the white tigers, pain, terror....*  
  
A few hours later, he awoke, breathing heavily, cold sweat dripping from his brow.  
  
"Rei? Rei, what's wrong?" Kai asked urgently.  
  
It took a few moments for Rei to realize he had fallen asleep.  
  
"No...nothing."  
  
"It didn't seem like nothing to me. You were kicking and calling out."  
  
"I was? I'm sorry, Kai. i didn't mean it. Did i hit you?"  
  
"Don't worry, i'll only have a small bruise on my arm. It's ok."  
  
Kai took Rei in his arms, holding him tightly. He gently kissed Rei's head, stroking his hair.  
  
Only moments later, the was a loud noise. Someone banging on the door.  
  
/shit, shit, shit, shit.....they found us........how did they find us?\ Kai muttered.  
  
Rei scrunched his eyes closed, hoping he was still asleep.  
  
"Fucking hell........SHIT!" Was all Kai said.  
  
Owari  
  
Sooooo.....what did ya think? any good? i should have updates up pretty qick for a while, considering i finally have some time! Time...just to sit on my butt in front of a computer screen. goody. ^_^  
  
For Sano's sake! what happened to the angst?? last time i checked, this fic was classed as angst, so what happened to the damn angst????? It seems to have gone, dammit.....i have no idea whats going to happen next...really, i don't. *grins sheepishly*  
  
Can i just add something here?  
  
kai: no. it's ur fic.  
  
e-t: ok! ill put it neway!  
  
kai: uh, that shortened version of ur name makes u look like an alien or something, u know that old mu-v?  
  
e-t: 2 bad! shuddup. ok, in yu-gi-oh, if ne1 watches it, u know that girl rebecca that said yugi's grandpa took her blue eyes?  
  
kai: duz this have nething 2 do with beyblade?  
  
e-t: *whacks him over head* im getting to that! well, was it just me or did she look like Max's long lost sister from another anime?  
  
kai: holy shit, thats freaky! one max is enough.  
  
e-t: shuddup. and does ne1 else think joey and tristan are so a yaoi pair? i mean, first ep, ppl! tristan throws his arm around joeys neck and says, "isn't he sooo cute when he's thinking?" hello??!?! there might as well be a sign saying "We're together!!!!"  
  
kai: uh, gomen about that, pplz. its early in the morning, she needs a lot of sugar in her system.  
  
e-t: raspberry drops????  
  
kai: *sighs* fine!  
  
*see kai grab evil tala by the arm and drag her to a mental asylum*  
  
e-t: ^_^ does this mean im nuts?  
  
kai: yep. and i get rid of u for a few days! ^_^ 


	7. untitled as yet chapter 6

if i owned them, would i be sitting in front of my computer in my house??? i dun think so. i'd be in some big building with a laptop and heaps of j- pop cds to listen to and probably delta goodrem's 'innocent eyes' considering thats probably my fave song at the moment.... ^_^; if u havent heard it, i recommend it.  
  
and i should have a few chapters up over the next two weeks, cause where i am, i got two weeks holidays!!!!! yay!! no school, no work..ok, so i got one lil assignment....still good!  
  
Identity Thief and BladerSINbad: Well, heres an update...not a very long one, but i'm getting there! i swear! i just gotta actually figure out what happens in the end....*sweatdrop* I dun have AOL....I got MSN!!! Muwahahahahaha!!!! and i got email...hehe.....duzn't every1 these days? but the 1 in the profile isn't one that i use, so yeah. dun bother...but i'll get it eventually......like, a few days after its sent...*sweatdrop*  
  
Radical Aisha: Yeah, it would, but as much as im giving this image that Kai duzn't think hes very strong, well, i put in what it was like for him as a kid right? so thinking about it....Rei-chan's a lot tougher than everyone thinks! ^_^  
  
Vixenbabe: Yeah? cool. And im getting back to the angst with this chapter, so yeah. Sorry bout my outburst bout yu-gi-oh! at the end, but i'd been thinking about it the entire day. Oh! If tyson ends up on life support, can i pull the plug??? or i'll send kai. but he's currently away...one of my friends went away, so kai and rei went with her to see how much the could annoy her! ^_^  
  
keisan: hey, dun worry bout the fangirl mode.....but yeah, rei-chan is sorta innocent....sorta...*grins evilly* Hell yeah!!! I'd go for an un- censored version of BeyBlade any day! (get a load of the first word of this chapter!).....so it wouldn't be a kids show anymore.........big deal..put it on late! ^_^ I could have sworn (not literally ^_^;) that i explained where that room came from.....it was kai's old room in the abbey from when he was little, u know, the lil kai who wrecked everything with the black dranzer?? he was soo kawaii then!!  
  
ok, on with the fic!  
  
/fuck, how did they find us? i mean, we didn't make any noise, and the door was locked, and - \ Kai was cut off from his outburst by a terrified Rei.  
  
"It's all coming back, its happening again.........Mr Dikinson swore that if i joined the BladeBreakers i'd never have to go through all that pain again.........."  
  
Kai was surprised at just how bad Rei's childhood had actually been. As he had thought earlier, how could anyone have hurt Rei that much? And to be this terrified, just by a memory.......it struck him there were more similarities between them than he first thought.  
  
Pushing his thoughts aside, Kai tried to focus on a plan. But it proved a difficult task considering Rei was petrified right beside him, muttering memories that he thought would never suface again, and then there was the banging on the door, and the yelling of, Kai guessed, three people standing out there.  
  
Thinking quickly, Kai stood up, then helped Rei to his feet.  
  
"Ok, once they open the door, i have a good idea of who's actually out there. Do you remember Bryan, Spencer and Ian from the Demoltion Boys?"  
  
Rei nodded. How could he forget? Bryan had been the one that caused him all that pain in the tournament, bringing back a slight memory, but now it was becoming all to much.  
  
Even though he was terrified, Rei couldn't help remember something from only a few years ago that made him laugh.  
  
"Whats so funny right now?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, about a year ago, when i was still part of the white tigers, something was wrong with Mariah. I had no idea if she was sick or what, so i asked. And all the replied was 'pain, it hurts..' when i asked what did, thinking she had been bitten by something, which was common in the villiage, - "  
  
"Go on...I don't see whats so funny."  
  
"Well, she said it was period pain, and me, being a guy, had no idea what she was on about, you see, no one taught us about it, it was none of our business. So Lee and i found out the hard way. She proved the point by punching us both in the stomach as hard as she could. Then she told us to multiply that by five. So you see, i'm just laughing at that funny fact of how much pain there is in this world that most people don't know about."  
  
"Riiiiiight......" Kai siad raising an eyebrow. "But back to our situation here." He said once Rei had stopped laughing.  
  
"When they open the door, i don't care how much you hate hurting people, Rei, but to make it out of here alive, you have to hit them hard and fast, ok?"  
  
Rei nodded again as he regained control of himself, and a look of determination crossed his face.  
  
Knowing they were running out of time, Kai pulled Rei into a tight hug.  
  
"If we get separated, i'll meet you outside the gates, ok?" Kai whispered into Rei's ear. He felt Rei nod, then sigh. He threw his arm around Kai's neck, ignoring the pain in the other.  
  
"Kai......be careful. I love you so much......" A few tears managed to slip down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't. You know we'll get out of here, and we'll be FINE. ok?" Letting go, they positioned themselves at either side of the doorway.  
  
About a minute later, the door was smashed down. Kai stood, his face full of hatred and the evil grin he always had when he was about to win. Rei stood opposite him, his own face full of concentration and frustration.  
  
It all seemed to happen so quickly. Within seconds, Kai had knocked out Ian, and was now punching Spencer as hard as he could. Rei tried just to slip away, but was caught by Bryan.  
  
"So we meet again, Rei." He said. When punching him the stomach had no effect, Rei resorted to kicking him where he really shouldn't have. Bryan moaned in pain and let go of Rei. Seizing the oppertunity to run, he did, calling out behind him.  
  
"See you soon, Kai!" And a few seconds later, Kai too was running, but in a different direction to Rei. He knew his way, exactly where to go. But many hallways away, Rei was still running, lost like a rat in a maze.  
  
[This place is so damn confusing.....] Rei thought. He almost slammed into a dead end because he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
[Ouch.....] But it turned out that the wall was the least of his worries. As he turned around, he came face to face with the only person he didn't want to at the moment.  
  
Owari  
  
HAHA!!!!! I'm soooo evil, ne????? ok, i know this must have been like, the shortest chappie ever, but it was a great place to stop! and i know ur probably thinking, [didn't she say she's got a lot of time on her hands right now?] Well, i do, but i actually need to think around my damn writers block that i have crammed into my head at the moment. Well, next chappie out soon, hopefully! *sweatdrop* Ja! 


	8. untitled as yet chapter 7

Ok! Chapter.....uh....seven? Wow........I didn't know that. I just keep writing. Ha. The old saying is true. You do learn something new everyday. ^_^  
  
Hey, I think this chappie is getting back into the angsty stuff....yay!  
  
Ruriko Minamino: Yep, I gathered that the angst was gone......still good. As much as Tyson and Max have an almost non-existent I.Q, the thought never occurred to me until u mentioned it.....but I thought about it, and I'll put it in this chapter. What the hell! Stop guessing things like that! I mean...uh, how du u know?? it could be someone worse that Rei bumped into! I know the last chappie was short...sorry bout that. And well, i came up with the idea for this chapter, and even though tala was my fave from the demolition boys, but he wasn't all that much of a fave...ok, so he was before tyson and max, but hey. I guess in the chappie after this one, i gotta cut him some slack. im not thinking u'll like this one too much, but hey. Dun worry! he'll be fine!  
  
me+ray: yeah. i know they were bord in that room, but i didn't want to put anything like that in there. i don't think theres gonna be ANY sex scenes in my fics. sorry bout that. i'll write total angst, blood, guts, the usual stuff that might make some squeamish ppl throw up, but no sex. sorry.  
  
AA-Chan: I'm sorry! But you know, i hate cliffhangers too, but it just seemed to sorta stop there for now, but this is the next one...i don't think theres a big cliffy....but i can't tell with my own stuff, so yeah. I hate needles...*shudders* but still, i thought the idea would fit, and it seems to be working! ^_^ Dun worry, they get together! and as for crying a river...DON'T! i can't stand justin  
  
timberlake..*shudder*  
  
Robbies Gal: Thanks. This is, obviously, an update. I hope you like it!  
  
Radical Aisha: Sorry for confusing u....forgive me? Yeah, i dun have anything to do, but i have been working on this next  
  
chapter and reading harry potter 5 over the past few days.....Life isn't fair, but heres another chapter for u to read!  
  
Identitly Thief and BladerSINbad: I guess. But it seems like Kai can take the crap being kicked out of him...but this next chapter changes everything! muwahahaha! Rei-chan's a LOT tougher than anyone thinks at the moment!  
  
Vixenbabe: Uh, the whole pain thing..i though Rei said at the end? Theres a lot of pain in the world that most people don't know about. Make any sence? I didn't think so. But, i tried to explain it...see, rei didn't understand about that kinda pain...hes a guy....pain, he didnt know about, ppl dont know bout other ppls pain...anything? Sorry. Hey! u seen the next series of beyblade? where are you? I mean, where i am, we've just seen the first series of Yu-Gi-Oh!...and beyblade..well, we got that over christmas....finished early this year. Dammit.  
  
on with the fic!  
  
Back at BioVolt stadium, the whole BBA was in a panic. It had been a few days since two of the BladeBreakers had said they would soon be back, but it had turned into a complete disaster. Kai and Rei were missing, something that they would never do on purpose; the Demolition Boys had also  
  
disappeared as had Boris and Voltaire. The remaining BladeBreakers were still at the stadium, waiting for any news about their team members.  
  
They had been taking turns to stay up at night, and were all suffering from lack of sleep. Tyson looked like a zombie, with huge dark marks under his eyes. The normally cheerful Max had not smiled since the day before, and Kenny - well, Kenny had almost managed to stuff up Dizzi completely from trying to locate Kai and Rei so often.  
  
The stadium had long since been emptied out, leaving them the only once there, along with Tyson's father and Grandfather, Max's dad and Mr Dikinson. They had alerted the police, and the Moscow police service was on the job constantly.  
  
Tyson and Max were sitting back to back on the floor, trying to stay awake. Kenny was dozing on a seat near them, totally unaware of his surroundings.  
  
"Anything yet?" Max asked with a sigh.  
  
"Nope." Tyson replied.  
  
The room fell silent once more, still full of the worry and confusion of three teenage boys.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Rei couldn't believe it. He had a broken arm; he had just run into a brick wall, now this.  
  
"So...we meet again......Rei, was it? The one that Kai cares for so. I have never know kindness, I would have no idea if he is just being foolish or not. But I do know that I can cause you a lot of pain." Came the bored voice of Tala.  
  
"I know how a simple mind works, and yours is definitely simple. How do you think you'll escape? By calling for you're mother?"  
  
That was it. Tala could insult him as much as he wanted, it all bounced off him. But when someone said something like that about his parents, it only brought back memories of having to defend himself.  
  
"THAT'S IT!! You can talk shit for all I care, but when it comes to things that have hurt me a long time ago, I can't stand it." Rei was on his feet, standing cornered by one of the most ruthless beybladers around. But he didn't care that he was outclassed.  
  
"You don't know anything about me. You don't know what happened to me when I was younger, and you don't know about me now, since you're way too much of a bastard to even care about others feelings, and to worry about your own life, not being controlled by some insane freak!" Rei burst out, and in a burst of energy and rage, he flew forward and landed a punch, hitting Tala square in the jaw.  
  
"You don't know me! You don't even know yourself! You've let yourself be used for your entire life, as a tool, like a weapon. Make your own decisions for once!" Rei cried, landing another punch before jumping back, landing with cat-like precision a few feet back.  
  
"I did! if I hadn't run away from home I would never have met Kai, and I'd probably be dead by now! If you weren't so useful for helping torture people, I'm sure Voltaire would have had you killed by now!" Rei screamed, not aware of what he was saying.  
  
He was about to hit Tala again, but realized that he had gone.  
  
"SHIT! he could be anywhere....." Then Rei realized that Tala had slumped to the floor.  
  
"Go. I won't do anything....." Tala whispered, staring at the stone floor.  
  
It took a moment for this to sink in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said it once. Leave. Run. There's an exit on the floor above. Take it, and get out of here."  
  
Rei couldn't believe this. Was this really Tala?  
  
"Go, or I might change my mind." He looked up, and Rei realized he had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong.....?"  
  
"Nothing, I just realized.....your outburst.......tell the others....I...I'm sorry......I didn't realize.....I've known too much pain....I've caused too much pain......now go. Follow those directions........leave this hell hole......."  
  
Rei couldn't believe it. But it was in his nature to forgive and trust.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to trust you, but if you try anything funny, I swear that I'll find a way to seek revenge......."  
  
"I won't. Just go...all the cameras are out too. So don't worry about them."  
  
".........Thank you....." Rei said, clearly shocked. He ran down the hall, hearing Tala's cries behind him.  
  
"I'm a fucking bastard! Why didn't I realize it?!" He slammed a fist to the ground. Rei stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Everyone can change. Look at Kai." Was all he said before he turned back and continued running.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Outside....freedom....fresh air, even though it was freezing. And standing beside the gate was none other than....  
  
"KAI!" Rei cried, and flung himself at Kai.  
  
"I told you we'd be fine." Kai said, kissing Rei's head.  
  
"But there's something bothering me...."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
A second later, Rei's point was made clear. The doors to the Abbey flew open, and out ran a thin figure, wearing white, barely visible against the snow, but for the strips on the side of the outfit, and the bright orange hair.  
  
"Tala? Hm, the bastard finally came to his senses."  
  
"No, I ran into him, and he let me go." Rei said. "Where's he going?"  
  
"It looks like the river......"  
  
"I know what he's going to do Kai! Quickly!"  
  
"You want to help him? After everything he did?"  
  
"Well, you changed didn't you? Everyone deserves a chance."  
  
"Rei, I have to trust you on this one. But if he tries to kill us or something -"  
  
"Kai, I think you've tried to kill just as many people. Now come on! I know. I have a grudge against him too. But big deal. I  
  
know what he's doing. Something he screamed inside gave me a good idea."  
  
Running after the one that had caused them both so much pain, Rei realized what he had said inside had hit home. Tala wasn't all he seemed. Under that cruel mask, there was a boy that was scared. Scared of his own actions, scared of what was going to happen to him, scared of the people around him, the ones he had been told would be kind.  
  
**  
  
He was running. Away from his past, doing the only thing he could think of to stop himself from ever hurting anyone again. Thoughts about his life were racing through his head. When he was taken from his parents, when he watched them be brutally murdered........his mind went back in time, back to the event......  
  
**in tala's memory**  
  
He was wearing clothes that were ripped and torn. His jeans had holes in both knees; his shirt had a gash on the chest. He had a black beanie jammed over his bright orange hair. His pale blue eyes were full of tears, and his hands were balled into tiny fists. He must have only been around five or six though. Someone grabbed him from behind, taking him out of the way. He was thrown over a shoulder, but the man turned around, forcing him to watch his mother be stabbed in the chest. Blood splattered from her, jumping onto anything within about a meter of her. She let out a squeal of pain, her orange hair was soon covered in blood, her own, and cold sweat was dripping from her body. Her eyes darted towards the man holding Tala, before she muttered her last words. 'Keep my boy safe........' She fell to the floor, unconscious from blood loss. She was dead.  
  
"Noo!!!!" The little boy cried. "You hurt her! You killed her!"  
  
"Quiet kid." Another man yelled, grabbing Tala's father and holding a knife to his throat. Tala's eyes grew wide, their color the same as the man facing death. He stopped yelling, a full understanding of what was happening. He didn't want to loose his father too. But not knowing if he was going to be killed weather or not his son kept quiet, he took the chance to say something.  
  
"Keep yourself safe. Don't hurt others like these evil men have......." A second later, blood sprayed from the new wound. His father had been murdered. He fell limp over his captors shoulder, completely lost for words. His lower lip trembled, and it took a few moments of silence before it could sink in. His mother was lying on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Her once orange hair was now almost crimson, and her normally pale face was almost pure white, but with a splash of blood on her left cheek. His father had now fallen too. Trying to inhale a small breath at a time, his father was gasping, no sound coming from his lips. A pool of blood was forming beside him, his own, still trickling from the slash across his throat. His pale blue eyes had grown wide, and then only a moment later, they shut, leaving both Tala's parents dead.  
  
"You killed them!!! You killed my parents!!!" The little boy screamed, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
**End memory**  
  
[I never kept your wish Father. I was never safe from that moment on. I hurt people. I killed them too. So much of my own anger and pain went into hurting other people. I didn't realize it. I was blinded by anger. They killed you, I didn't know what else to do. Mother....they never kept your wish. They tortured me like you wouldn't believe. And to think I used to try and escape every time I needed to be immunized. Pathetic. I've wasted my life, my childhood. You always said they were the best years of a persons life. Does that mean that mine will only get worse as I age? I don't know if I might hurt more people you see? Neither of your wishes came true. Mother......they hurt me. They caused me more than just physical pain. Emotional. And they tried to teach me wrong was right...I'm so sorry. Mother, I will join you soon. Father......Your wish.....I heard it, but never followed. I hurt people. I'm sorry. I always listened to you, I never caused any trouble. But look at me now. Fifteen years old and being used as a murder weapon. Is this normal? Are more people used like this? Why me? Why did they have to take me and murder you? I'm fifteen now. Only fifteen. You've been gone for ten years. Ten years of my life were lived in pain. Well, fifteen is old enough to know when you're doing something wrong. I know what I'm doing. I also know what to do to get rid of this. I must. I don't really want to, but it's the only way I won't ever hurt anyone again. I'm sorry..........]  
  
Tears were streaming down his face in the cold wind. He knew where he was going, and what he was doing. The only way to stop him from ever doing this again was to end his own life the way he had ended so many others.  
  
Owari.  
  
Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! I can be sooo evil when I want! ^_^ Ok, so what did you think of Tala's past? Cruel, angsty (I hope)? I kinda thought tala was sorta a big bastard in the show, so i decided there had to be a reason..... So why not give him a bad past? hehe....Well, you gotta wait now! Ja!  
  
Announcer: will tala go through with it? will kai and rei get there in time? will tyson eat a poisonous mushroom and die? will we find out that talas parents are ghosts?  
  
e.tala: what the hell?  
  
Announcer: will the authoress ever think of an ending?  
  
e.tala: yep! Almost there now!  
  
Announcer: will -  
  
e.tala: will you ever shut the hell up? *grabs brick from under computer desk and whacks announcer with it* Ha! That's it! I thought I killed you once before! Now beat it!  
  
*see the announcer struggling to lift his head from the ground before being dragged away by kai* 


	9. untitled as yet chapter 8

I think ppl know by now that I'm not a part of the company that makes this show........Neh. Only one day left of  
  
freedom......ack. school...*shudders*  
  
Identity Thief and BladerSINbad: Nope! That wasn't the end...but it might be soon, so yeah. Heres the next chappie, and thanks! Wait a minute.....jello? Isn't that stuff the same as jelly? Oh well. If it's jiggly and squishy, to me it's jelly. Sorry...but it is!  
  
Ruriko Minamino: Thanks. And I'm not sure. Well, I thought about it, and since tala seemed so much older than he really is, and so much of a bastard, I thought that there should be a reason, and that somewhere, there should be a little bit of him that realizes he's a bastard. Then that part grew a mind of it's own on me and is thinking about killing himself.....do you know how many of my friends have said not to kill him?  
  
bey-girl-nicky: mmmm....pizza...for breakfast would be nice *raids fridge in search of leftovers* damn. No pizza. *settles on a packet of 2 minute noodles* mmmm.....gomen bout that. Brilliant? I don't know about that. Me? A good author? Why do ppl say that?! I'm nowhere near as good as some ppl. Far out, one of my friends wouldn't let me read a fic she wrote and printed to show me cause she thought I was too good at writing. I'm not good I tell u! I just put down a whole bunch of words and hope they make sense!  
  
On with the fic! (Is that becoming like, my trademark line or something?)  
  
Kai was only doing this because Rei was so forgiving. If it was up to him, he would most likely let Tala jump off a cliff for all he cared. But Rei seemed to think that he could change. [Well, he thought you could change and you did...] said a small voice in his head. [Shut up you.] He stopped thinking.  
  
Ahead of them, Tala was running. He was sure of what he was doing, and had to go through with it. He remembered how painful it looked when his parents had been killed, but followed his only instinct, to get rid of himself. He didn't deserve to live any longer. Why should he inflict pain upon others? The pain inside him was big enough. No emotion, but the pain of knowing that he had to kill HIMSELF. No one could do it for him; he couldn't let himself be murdered. He had to do it now or never.  
  
Running all the way to the river, more memories came back. He sat down on the bank, soon almost frozen in the cold.[Good, numbing....but then, does that defeat the purpose?] Staring across, he could see nothing but the falling snow and the occasional car drive past. But he was sitting too low on the bank, no one would see him.  
  
******  
  
"Rei, are you sure about this? I mean, it's almost as dangerous as letting Tyson loose in a restaurant." Kai muttered once they had stopped. They were standing a few meters behind Tala, watching him hesitate.  
  
"Kai....ok, I'm not sure. I'm never sure of myself though. Look at when you first kissed me. I had no idea weather you really liked me or not back then, so I hesitated. I wanted to kiss you back, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. He's not sure weather he really wants to kill himself. He does, but he's not sure."  
  
Kai was surprised that Rei knew so much about human nature, and the way people thought. He had always thought of Rei as an innocent, shy and sensitive guy. But right now, he seemed to have completely changed, or maybe it was because now Kai knew a lot more about his past. [Or maybe, the chemicals affected him more than first thought....] He couldn't help thinking. As Kai watched him, he realized the usually cheerful face had been replaced by a face of determination, one that Kai only ever saw during BeyBattles.  
  
"Rei, why are you so dead set on stopping him kill himself? I know you said that he might change, but how can we be sure?"  
  
"Kai, this isn't about who he is, weather I care if he dies or not! I really couldn't care less about a person like him!"  
  
This confused Kai.  
  
"Then why are we here?"  
  
"Kai, I never told you, but when I was younger, I saw someone kill themselves. I won't say who, but I saw the whole thing. He stabbed himself. I saw his pain, and how everyone reacted. I had to tell them what he had done! Do you have any idea how hard it was? I was only five. I saw something like this happen. So you see, I really couldn't care less about Tala, but I'm scared of having to explain, and go through the confusion, and chaos of it all. This is different, since I don't care who he is, but last time.....it was.....ok, I'll say. He was my only real friend. He was only six! And he killed himself! I still wonder why, but I'm over it, I have you now, and I love you more than anyone."  
  
Kai was speechless. Rei had only ever had one true friend before him? Well, he couldn't talk. Rei was his only friend, and he was more than that. [But six? No wonder he's so sensitive about suicide. He watched it all happen.]  
  
"Shit, I didn't -" Kai was cut off by Rei placing a finger over his lips.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We talk later."  
  
"Fine then. But can we get this over with. I'm starting to think that if he doesn't kill himself soon, I'm going to do it for him."  
  
"Kai," Rei warned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
******  
  
Sitting in silence. He was really going to die in silence, they way he lived for so long. Alone and scared.  
  
[Wait? Is that why I let myself torture people? Because I was scared of what would happen to me? Well, that won't be able to happen again. But why? Why did they kill my parents? Why me?! Why did Voltaire choose my parents to murder?]  
  
Finally he came to the decision that made him truly believe why. His parents had been helping him, hadn't they? They had done something wrong, and he had been taken to finish their work, hadn't he?  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small pocket knife. Twirling it in his fingers a few times, he finally seemed to have come to the decision to go through with it. With a sigh, he closed his pale eyes for a minute before mumbling something that sounded like 'I'll soon be with you again'. Opening his eyes, he searched the knife for the blade. When he found it, he pulled at it, the knife flinging back, ready to slice something. Running his finger along the blade lightly, it was only when a small drop of blood oozed out that he realized he had actually cut himself. Grinning before he realized it, he then mentally told himself off for it. Holding the knife in his left hand between his thumb and forefinger, he was about to do it. He was going to slice himself open, and no one would probably find his body for days. Right before he could reach down and slit his own wrist, he felt a cold hand grab his left arm.  
  
"Hiya. So, thinking about slitting your wrist?" Rei said, trying to sound casual as he held the wrist, the blade only inches from his own.  
  
"I told you to leave and I wouldn't have to say anything!" Tala hissed.  
  
"Well, it seems that Rei had the idea you might change. So if you kill yourself now, what good will it do?" Kai said, steeping up behind Rei.  
  
"And now that you've been this close, won't it really hurt that you couldn't finish it?" Rei muttered.  
  
"But why? I told you, I'm a bastard and I deserve to die. Now let go!" Tala cried.  
  
"Drop the knife." Was all Kai said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, drop the knife now. If you don't, I'll have to kill you, that'll save you the trouble won't it?"  
  
"Why are you both doing this?"  
  
"Because I saw someone kill themself when I was five, ok? It's harder to watch than murder. It's like they have no faith in themself, and that they've had it hard, and that they think they deserve it. No one does though. Not even fucking bastards like you. No one. Look, I did the same thing. I was only six, a year after my friend did. I kept remembering what he did, and then why he did. The last thing he ever said was to me, and he said, 'I don't like it here. I'm going to a better place'. I wondered why, but got over it. I don't want to kill myself anymore, and haven't for years now, not since that time. So get a grip. Think about a good reason. Then tell yourself that it's not good enough."  
  
While Rei had been talking, Kai had called the police on his mobile. They arrived only minutes later, by which time Rei had managed to talk Tala into putting the knife down.  
  
The cop pocketed the knife after putting Tala in the front seat. Kai realized where they were going, and suddenly found himself feeling kind of sorry for him.  
  
They pulled up in front of the hospital.  
  
"Here?" Tala whispered.  
  
"Sorry, kid. But from what we know, you need counselling. You'll have to stay here for a while, and then we'll figure something out for you."  
  
"But..." Tala stepped out of the car, staring at the ground. He was clearly scared again, but now he was scared of what was going to happen to him. He had thought he would be slowly bleeding to death by now, not about to be admitted to a hospitals psychiatric ward for who knows how long.  
  
Kai and Rei watched him being led inside. He was taken to the desk, where he was given an armband and then taken to an elevator.  
  
"You know, I kinda feel sorry for him." Rei murmured to Kai.  
  
"I know, but I guess that it's better than having to drag a bloody body into the river."  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Just messing around. Don't worry. I guess it's all your fault he's here."  
  
"Nah. I give you credit. You rang the police."  
  
"Ok then." Kai whispered, kissing Rei's head.  
  
The cop got back into the car, and starting the engine, asked where they had to go.  
  
"BioVolt Stadium, please." Rei said, huddling against Kai.  
  
Owari.  
  
Ok! Soooo...whaddaya think? I think there's one chappie left after this so yeah. Hmm....so, not saying Tala's mental or anything! Don't hurt me for that! *gets ready to defend head once objects start flying*  
  
kai: so, ur almost finished?  
  
e.t: yep! And I also got u more milo!  
  
kai: yummy.  
  
rei: what bout me? *looks upset*  
  
kai: hey, I never said I forgot about you. ok then, ur yummy to.  
  
rei: *grins*  
  
e.t: guess they dun even realize I'm still here. *creeps out* 


	10. untitled as yet chapter 9

hehe..last chappie!  
  
bey-girl-nicky: well, this is the last chappie. GOMEN NASAI! and i guess tala's crazy, since he's in psychicatric care.....did u figure i was..more than slightly insane??? *grins evilly* oh! thnkies for the e-pizza! mmmm.....*see evil-tala sitting on the edge of her chair, staring at the computer screen and munching on pizza*  
  
Radical Aisha: I didn't kill Tala cause heaps of ppl said they didn't want him to die even though he's a bastard....so i just made him need mental help bout everything....so i guess that was ok then? Hey, thanks for all ur reviews for this fic by the way!  
  
Identitly Thief and BladerSINbad: Thanks! I like the idea of tala killing himself, but wouldn't like him actually going through with it....well, tala was pretty high on my faves list, but the fact he was so cruel just wrecked it...i thought he was a farely cool character......maybe theres just something wrong with me....  
  
AA-Chan: Thanks!!! and they sorta meet up with the others....kinda....ok then..they do, but not for long......yep. Tala went through all that! i thought it would make a pretty bad childhood to see that.....so i put it in! ^_^  
  
On with the fic!  
  
They were safe.....nothing was going to happen to them. They were dropped off at BioVolt Stadium by the police, and took a deep breath before walking inside.  
  
Walking down the hallway, they found the main stadium.  
  
"Kai, we're safe.....we're actually safe!" Rei squealed in delight and threw himself around Kai's waist, his broken arm hanging limp at his side.  
  
"I promised you. You know i don't break promises." Kai muttered, burying his face in Rei's dark hair. "I also promised that we'd get your arm looked at."  
  
"Mhmm," Was the only reply as Rei was resting his head on Kai's shoulder, hoping to fall asleep.  
  
"Rei, i know what you're doing. We have to get your arm checked out."  
  
"I know..." He mumbled turning around and walking towards the back of the stadium.  
  
When they entered the room, the others just stared at them.  
  
Kai had a cut on his cheek, with dry blood underneath it. There were grazes on his arms, and more cuts. His pants had tears in them, and his shirt was so torn that it was mostly, well, not a shirt anymore.  
  
Rei's hair was all messy and it looked dirty, even against the black, and there was dry blood stuck to it. His pants had holes in the knees, and his shirt was completely ripped. The fabric normally around his wrists had been taken off to find veins easier, but his left arm was bandaged up.  
  
"Sorry bout that. But now we have to go to the hospital to get Rei's arm set."  
  
The others were speechless. Tyson had fallen off his chair, Max had squealed in horror, and Kenny sat in silence.  
  
"W....what happened to you two?" Kenny asked after a few minutes silence.  
  
"We were taken by Boris and experimented on, ok?" Rei snapped.  
  
****at the hospital***  
  
"It's good that you bandaged it up, but it could have been worse." The doctor said, looking over the rim of her glasses, her pale hair pulled back off her face in a ponytail.  
  
"WORSE?! I think my arm has been completely shattered!" Rei cried.  
  
"Quiet, Rei." Kai whispered, squeezing his shoulders.  
  
"Well, it will heal in time. It could be like this for a while though...where do you live?"  
  
Rei looked at Kai, who gave a slight nod.  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Then you have to wait until you get there. You can't fly in a plane with a cast. It stops blood flow to the area."  
  
Rei sighed.  
  
"Ok, so just keep it bandaged?"  
  
"Yes, and i'll write something to a doctor there."  
  
***  
  
Walking back through the hospital, the passed ward after ward. As they were almost at the elevator, Kai saw something in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Rei, look in there."  
  
Rei looked into the room, and at the far end, sitting on the window ledge and staring out, was Tala. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, holding them tightly. His chin was resting on his knees, and his pale eyes were blinking every few seconds. He caught sight of them, and slowly stood up. He was wearing a white shirt and dark pants, and his hair was falling straight down, damp with water.  
  
"Now i'm stuck here. They want to know everything. About me, about BioVolt. But if i tell them, Boris will kill me."  
  
"Tell them. Don't worry about that freak. You'll be safe in here." Rei said.  
  
"I don't want to tell them though. I'm scared. I never talk about anything. Why should this be any different?"  
  
"Because they're trying to help you." Kai told him.  
  
Rei had an idea.  
  
"They might be able to find out who murdered your parents."  
  
"H...how do you know about that..?" Tala stammered, now fearing them and sinking back into his corner.  
  
"Well, you never wanted to be murdered, you said that you'd join them soon, and well, i put two and two together." Rei explained.  
  
"You better be right. I might tell them. But what if i don't?"  
  
"You stay here longer, since they'll think you're not making any progress."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we have to go. Don't try and kill yourself again."  
  
Tala glared.  
  
"They have my knife."  
  
Kai laughed.  
  
As they left the room, they saw Tala retreat back into his position by the window, his gaze wandering outside.  
  
****  
  
A few weeks later, Kai and Rei were back in Japan. News had reached them that Voltaire had been captured, and was now in prison. As his only living relative, his mansion now belonged to Kai. He had asked Rei to stay with him as soon as he found out. Rei had, of course, said yes.  
  
"Come back here!" Kai's voice bellowed through the house.  
  
Rei's laugh gave him away as he sped down the hall and into the living room. Kai caught up with him and grabbed his waist.  
  
"Careful! my arm!" Rei cried.  
  
"I wasn't going for your arm. I know it hurts." Kai said, leaning down and kissing Rei's lips. After a few moments, Rei pulled away for air. His sensitive hearing picked up a noise outside.  
  
Running downstairs and out the door, Rei grabbed the mail from the box, checking for anything interesting.  
  
"Hey Kai, theres something here for the both of us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mail, for us."  
  
Upon opening it, they were shocked.  
  
It read:  
  
Kai and Rei,  
  
I know you stopped me killing myself, but i don't know if it was good or bad. Everyday i want to drown myself in the shower. But i don't, because i want to know why my parents were killed. You said i would find out, and until i do, i won't kill myself. I don't know if this will even be sent, but if you read this, i want to say thank you for stopping me.  
  
Tala  
  
***  
  
"I think he'll be just fine." Kai said, kissing Rei again.  
  
"I love you Kai, so much......" Rei whispered, resting his head on Kai's chest.  
  
"I love you too Rei. I promised you we'd be safe, and kept my promise."  
  
"Hm, i know." Rei muttered. "Just promise me one more thing."  
  
"What is it, Rei?"  
  
"Never let me leave."  
  
"Why would i? I love you too much to do that."  
  
"Good. I love you so much."  
  
"Rei, i love you, and if anything like this ever happens again i swear to kill the person responsible."  
  
Owari.  
  
Hiya! so what did u think???? For one of my first fics, i thought it was ok. Soo....tell me what u think! i might try to write another one soon....hmmm, i'll have to think of a plot for that one......Ja!  
  
kai: it's over?  
  
e.t: yep! what did u think?  
  
kai: good, but u lost the angst towards the end.  
  
e.t: pft. dun be like that. i tried!  
  
kai: ok then.  
  
e.t: thanks to all the ppl that reviewed! 


End file.
